<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questioning by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325159">Questioning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questioning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink rarely questions anything the Creators say or do, just going with the flow and hardly stopping for anything or anyone.</p><p> </p><p>However, he had to question this.</p><p> </p><p>Error was sitting down smiling brightly at three skeleton young. All completely black boned, clearly the glitch's offspring.</p><p>Laying beside Error was Nightmare, a small skeleton, or at least he through it was, was sitting upon Nightmare's ribs. It was blacker than black. Making Error's skull look grey against it, and Nightmare's darkness even greyer. It was only an outline of a small skeleton, even the clothes it wore was black. </p><p>The two older ones were chatting with Error, one had upsidedown dark yellow stars in his sockets, while the other had upturned crescent moons in his. These two had long tails that became what seemed like a small tree, an apple seed sharp glowing in the centre of each.</p><p> </p><p>Ink's gaze turns to Error. The ERROR looked completely at ease with the young, smiling a smile he had never seen from the glitch.</p><p>Ink who was always wanting to see something new did not want this. And for the life of him, he did not understand why.</p><p>So he silently left the family alone, still questioning what he saw.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>